


Ghost.

by IndyMiller



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndyMiller/pseuds/IndyMiller





	Ghost.

Sebastian’s look is hollow when he all but stares at the man before him. His boss, his lover, his nightmare.

Jim.

His eyes are sunken in the darkened circles that cover his eye sockets, in heavy contrast with the impossible paleness of his skin. He looks like a corpse… but that’s what he is, after all, isn’t he?

Truth be told, the sniper isn’t surprised, nor scared. He has become used to those visits. After those restless nights when he sees the grey light of a cloudy morning sliding lazily through the window and gets out of bed, knowing there won’t be any sleep, he finds him in the kitchen, blowing a non-existant cup of tea. Sometimes, when he goes out for a walk, he joins, either chattering about weather, people and whatever absurd and vacuous topic, or scolding him for not having stopped the mourning. The worst moments are when the bed is specially cold and he curls up against him, but it doesn’t make it any better because he’s not there. And Jim won’t stop trembling, ever.

This time, however, is different. It’s one of those days when Sebastian has reached the bottom and the least thing he wants is the ghost haunting him. But there he is, claiming he’s back, claiming to be real, and the former soldier can’t really stand it. Accepting that person is real is letting go the only glimmer of sanity he’s got and he’s not ready to do it.

Jim insists. For some reason, he’s determined to make Sebastian believe he’s real and maybe it means his madness is getting worse. However, he’s stubborn and is definitely not going to succumb so easily. The mind talks in metaphors and that’s why Sebastian pulls out the gun, aiming at him and threatening to shot if he doesn’t move.

Of course he’s a ghost and ghosts are not afraid of death —although he wonders for a brief moment if Jim, being alive, wouldn’t react the same way— so he doesn’t move.  
Sebastian shoots.

Jim watches with an almost scientific curiosity the moment his chest seems to burst from the inside, staining him with his own blood. With the pieces of his own, scorched flesh. Probably it isn’t as painful as what Sebastian feels when he realizes there’s no hole in the wall, that the metallic scent of death is filling the room, and that his mind, for once, wasn’t betraying him.

The bullet has pierced two hearts.


End file.
